THE KIDDO
by dearkimkai
Summary: Seorang Kim Jongin kecil selalu yakin bahwa Chanyeol hyung-nya adalah raksasa si baik hati. This is CHANKAI! little bromance. Oneshoot!


Langit Seoul gelap sempurna, tak ada hamparan bintang yang biasanya terlihat merekah berpendar indah, bahkan satelit pendamping bumi yang biasanya menampilkan cahaya terang akibat sentuhan sinar matahari pun kini redup tertutup gumpalan-gumpalan awan. Seoul pukul sebelas malam terasa mengerikan malam ini. Langkah pemuda yang memiliki tinggi badan menjulang itu terlihat tergesa-gesa, kaki-kaki panjangnya menapaki jalanan aspal menyusuri gang-gang yang lebarnya tak lebih dari dua meter. Kedua tangannya dimasukan kedalam saku _coat_ hitamnya yang sudah dipastikan harganya tak begitu mahal.

"Kenapa sepi sekali?" gumamnya pada diri sendiri. ia semakin mempercepat langkahnya begitu melihat pagar besi berwarna hitam yang catnya sudah mengelupas hingga ada bagian yang berkarat. Ia menaiki tangga yang akan mengantarkan dirinya pada rumah sewa yang sudah di tempatinya selama beberapa bulan, mungkin sudah sekitar 5 bulan. Rumah sewanya terdapat di Rooftop, dan ia merasa senang bisa mendapatkan tempat ini.

"Hyung!" seru sebuah suara yang terdengar bahagia ketika melihat sang pemilik rumah sudah datang.

"Yaa! Kau bocah, kenapa ada disini?" tanyanya dengan raut wajah sedikit kaget dan sedetik kemudian merubahnya dengan ekspresi bosan.

Anak lelaki yang dipanggil bocah itu hanya meringis menampakan deretan gigi putihnya yang tertata rapi, dua gigi atas bagian depannya terlihat lebih besar dari gigi-gigi disamping yang mendampingi.

Pemuda itu hanya menatap jengah dan kemudian terus melangkah melewati anak kecil tersebut untuk menuju pintu rumah bercat putih gading. Tangan besarnya merogoh saku _coat _hitam yang memang sedari tadi melekat pas di tubuhnya, "Pergilah!" ucapnya dengan tangan yang sibuk memasukan kunci kedalam lubang kuncinya, memutar dan mendorong pintu hingga terbuka.

"Hanya satu malam saja," bocah itu mendekat dan menarik lengan pemuda tinggi yang kini berdiri diambang pintu. Tatapannya memohon, mencoba meluluhkan sikap acuh tah acuh lawan bicaranya yang sebenarnya memiliki hati hangat.

"Aku tidak ingin berurusan dengan Appamu lagi," ujarnya dengan melepaskan genggaman dari tangan bocah yang melingkar lemah di lengannya dan melangkah masuk kedalam rumah sewa yang diketahui belum dibayar selama dua bulan "Pulanglah, dan obati lukamu itu!" teriaknya dari dalam. Bocah yang sedari tadi menunduk karena menerima penolakan itu tersenyum mendengar teriakan dengan unsur perhatian didalamnya. Benarkan? Pemuda tinggi yang bersikap seolah tak peduli itu memiliki sisi hangat yang menenangkan.

"Baiklah, Chanyeol _hyung_ aku pulang!" ujarnya kemudian berjalan lemas menuju rumahnya yang tak jauh dari rumah pemuda bernama Chanyeol tersebut.

Hawa dingin menusuk kulit _not to much tan_ bocah lelaki itu, apalagi ia hanya menggunakan kaos coklat lusuh dan celana pendek selutut. Ia memeluk dirinya sendiri, mengusap-usap lengan kurusnya untuk memberi efek hangat.

"Aku harap, appa sudah tidur."

.

.

.

Pagi hari di Seoul, pukul setengah enam pagi Chanyeol terbangun dari alam bawah sadarnya, tidurnya tak begitu nyenyak, entah apa yang sedang mengganggu pikiran pemuda tinggi itu. Ia menguap beberapa kali, menggaruk rambutnya yang sedikit terasa gatal. Mungkin sudah saatnya ia mencuci rambut dark brown miliknya. Kalau di ingat-ingat ia belum keramas empat hari ini. Shampoonya habis, kebutuhan bulanannya tak terpenuhi dengan baik. Kenapa terdengar malang sekali lelaki berparas tampan ini?

Setelah keramas dengan (terpaksa) menggunakan sabun badan, Chanyeol segera melahap satu cup ramyun instan sebagai sarapannya hari ini. Selepas itu ia segera meraih jaket abu-abu pemberian kekasihnya dan melangkah cepat keluar rumah. Baru saja ia membuka pintu berwarna putih gading itu, ekspresi terkejut tak bisa dihindari lagi dari wajahnya ketika melihat seseorang tengah tergolek lemah dihadapannya.

"Jongin!" pekik Chanyeol cukup keras, matanya membulat sempurna. Kepanikan tiba-tiba melanda pemuda tampan itu, buru-buru ia mengangkat tubuh mungil yang sudah tak sadarkan diri tersebut lalu membawanya masuk dan diletakkan diatas _single bed_ miliknya.

"Yaa! Apa yang terjadi denganmu?! Aissh.. " Chanyeol mengerang frustasi, ia dihidangkan wajah pucat dengan bibir sedikit mengering dan pecah-pecah dari bocah bernama Jongin itu. Tangannya terulur mendekati dahi Jongin yang tertutup poni bergelombangnya.

"Demamnya tinggi sekali!" ia kembali memekik ketika merasakan punggung tangannya tersengat hawa panas dari tubuh bocah malang tersebut. Chanyeol benar-benar khawatir, ia mondar-mandir di dapur kecilnya untuk menyiapkan kompres dan air hangat. Walaupun Chanyeol laki-laki, tapi dia tak bodoh untuk mengetahui cara menangani orang yang sedang terserang demam.

"Lukanya bahkan tidak diobati, kenapa kau bodoh sekali, bocah!" Chanyeol terus-terusan mengomel pada namja kecil yang masih tak sadarkan diri itu. Lelaki ini terlalu frustasi sepertinya.

Dengan perlahan dan sangat hati-hati Chanyeol mengusap darah yang mengering diujung bibir pucat Jongin menggunakan handuk kecil yang sudah dicelupkan air hangat, dilihatnya wajah polos yang tengah terlelap damai itu, wajah milik Jongin selalu penuh dengan luka lebam dimana-mana. Dia melemparkan handuk kecil itu kedalam baskom.

"harusnya ini bukan urusanku!" ucap Chanyeol sebal, matanya menangkap gerak gerik Jongin. Bocah itu menggeliat tak nyaman lalu detik kemudian senyum tercetak indah di bibirnya, sambil berujar "Gomawo, hyung!" tapi matanya tetap tertutup.

Chanyeol semakin sebal melihat tingkah bocah didepannya, dia begitu khawatir tapi bocah ini malah memberikan senyum konyolnya.

"Kau tidak pulang semalam?"

"..."

"Aku kan sudah menyuruhmu pulang dan segera obati lukamu! Bukannya tidur didepan rumahku, bodoh!"

"..."

"Yaa! Aku tahu kau tidak tidur!" teriak Chanyeol sebal. Dia seolah ingin meninju wajah yang sudah lebam itu, tapi tidak mungkin. Chanyeol tak sejahat itu.

Chanyeol sedang mengelilingi beberapa rak makanan ringan di salah satu minimarket dekat rumahnya. Ia memilih makanan apa yang cocok untuk orang sakit, tapi sepertinya salah rak. Makanan ringan bukan sesuatu yang tepat, ditambah uang yang pas-pasan di dompetnya.

"Kau harus membayar mahal semua ini, bocah." Tangan Chanyeol meraih dua kotak susu strawberry dan satu kotak susu vannila. Kemudian dia beralih menuju kasir dan membeli obat penurun demam untuk Jongin.

Jika dipikir-pikir, ini memang bukan urusan Chanyeol untuk merawat Jongin yang sedang sakit. Tapi nalurinya juga tak bisa dengan tega membiarkan bocah berusia delapan tahun itu menanggung rasa sakitnya sendiri.

Lima bulan yang lalu, ia menemukan Jongin tengah berjongkok didepan pagar, tubuh bocah itu bergetar ketakutan dengan wajah penuh airmata dan sedikit darah diujung pelipisnya. Ia bingung apa yang harus dilakukan, tubuh kecil bocah itu sedikit mengganggu jalannya menuju tangga yang menjadi satu-satunya akses menuju rumah sewanya. Mau tak mau Chanyeol harus bertanya apa yang sedang terjadi, dan dengan mengejutkan bukan cerita sedih yang didapat dari bocah bernama Jongin tersebut tapi melainkan permintaan makan untuk perutnya yang sudah sangat lapar. Chanyeol mendengus sebal, tapi meski begitu ia tetap memberi satu cup ramyun instan yang sudah ia seduh untuk Jongin. dalam pikiran Chanyeol saat itu adalah; _mungkin bocah ini salah satu gelandangan di kota Seoul yang hobby berkelahi dengan teman-temannya. _Dan chanyeol juga berpikir bahwa setelah itu dia tak akan bertemu lagi dengan Jongin. Tapi itu semua salah besar, Jongin adalah tetangganya, dan luka-luka ditubuhnya adalah hasil karya dari Ayah tirinya. Bocah usia delapan tahun itu kerap kali mendapat pukulan diwajah maupun tubuhnya. Sekecil apapun kesalahan yang dia buat, sang Ayah akan tetap memakai cara kerja mikroskop. Melihat hal kecil menjadi besar. Psikopat adalah sebutan yang tepat bagi Ayah tiri Jongin, begitu pikir Chanyeol. Karena hampir setiap hari wajah Jongin dihiasi lebam-lebam.

Kini Chanyeol sedang menyuapi Jongin dengan bubur yang dibelinya tadi setelah pulang dari minimarket.

"Kau tidak sakit, ya?" Chanyeol memicingkan matanya.

"Aku demam, dan hyung tahu hal itu" jawab Jongin dengan manelan habis bubur dimulutnya.

"Kenapa makanmu banyak sekali?" Chanyeol masih tak mau menyerah.

"Karena hyung menyuapiku" Jongin membuka lebar mulutnya, meminta jatah bubur untuk memasuki kerongkongannya. Chanyeol menghela nafas, ia menyerah. Bagaimanpun Jongin memang benar sakit.

Jongin mengeratkan pelukannya pada pemuda yang dua kali lebih besar dari ukuran tubuhnya. Ia tersenyum dengan kedua mata yang tertutup rapat. Chanyeol melihat jelas hal itu, karena nyatanya sekarang mereka memang sedang tidur bersama diatas tempat tidurnya – ini bukan pertama kalinya.

"Jangan menampilkan senyum bodohmu!" Chanyeol memang tak pernah berkata lembut, namun itu tak membuat bocah lelaki itu takut. Jongin merasa bahwa Chanyeol adalah raksasa yang berhati baik, dia percaya hal itu. buktinya Chanyeol mau menemani ia tidur, padahal harusnya chanyeol pergi bekerja sebagai pengantar galon kepada pelanggan. Namun, rela tak mendapat uang demi menjaga Jongin.

"Saranghae hyung.." ucap Jongin yang berangsur-angsur terlelap. Chanyeol merasakan hatinya menghangat, ia mengusap lembut rambut hitam Jongin yang berada tepat di depan dadanya. Chanyeol tersnyum, manis sekali.

"Park Chanyeol! Buka pintumu! Aku tahu kau menyembunyikan Jongin didalam! Cepat keluar!" Chanyeol membuka matanya, baru saja ia ikut terlelap bersama Jongin. Tapi teriakan seorang pria menghancurkan semuanya. Chanyeol tahu siapa orang yang bersikap kasar terhadap pintu rumahnya, siapa lagi jika bukan Ayah tiri Jongin.

"Yaa! Tidak bisa kah anda bersikap sopan? Ini hanya rumah sewa, jika pintunya rusak kau mau menggantinya, huh?" Chanyeol berujar dengan sesekali menguap, ia sudah biasa dengan sikap orang dihadapannya ini. Karena Jongin kerap kali melarikan diri ke rumahnya.

Dengan tidak sopannya, pria bertubuh kekar itu langsung masuk begitu saja tanpa menghiraukan sang pemilik yang berteriak-teriak. Pria itu langsung menyeret tubuh kurus Jongin yang sedang terlelap tanpa belas kasihan sedikitpun, Jongin yang kaget dan belum sadar sepenuhnya membuat ia jatuh tersungkur di lantai rumah Chanyeol.

"Anakmu sedang sakit, bodoh!" chanyeol buru-buru membantu Jongin yang terjatuh, ia tak peduli di nilai sebagai pemuda yang tak tahu sopan santun karena mengatai orang yang lebih tua darinya dengan sebutan bodoh.

"Menyingkirlah! Aku Ayahnya!" Ayah Jongin mendorong bahu chanyeol, dan kembali menyeret Jongin yang berjalan tertatih-tatih.

"Ayah macam apa?! Bunuh saja anakmu sekalian!"

"Ya, aku akan melakukannya." Desis ayah Jongin yang masih bisa didengar oleh Chanyeol.

"Hyuuuung! Chanyeol hyung!" teriak Jongin dengan wajah memohon kepada Chanyeol agar menyelamatkannya kali ini. Tangannya menjulur kearah Chanyeol, berharap pemuda itu akan menarik tubuhnya dari sang ayah. Tapi, Chanyeol hanya diam memandang kepergian bocah itu. Tak ada yang mau berurusan dengan pria psikopat itu.

Chanyeol merasa tubuhnya sangat lelah, padahal seharian dia tidak pergi bekerja. Ia rebahkan tubuh jangkungnya itu diatas tempat tidur, sampai suara ketukan pintu menginterupsi kegiatannya.

"Park Chanyeol!" Chanyeol hafal dengan suara ini, dan sepertinya Chanyeol hafal dengan suara-suara orang disekitarnya. Otaknya mulai berputar untuk mencari alasan apalagi yang harus diberikan pada wanita bertubuh tambun yang sedang menunggunya dibalik pintu rumahnya.

"Annyeong Ahjumma," sapa Chanyeol dengan senyuman terbaiknya. Wanita dihadapannya hanya memutar bola matanya bosan.

"Cepat bayar uang sewa rumah ini, atau besok kau harus angkat kaki!" ucap wanita itu tegas dan langsung pergi dari hadapan Chanyeol. Chanyeol mengacak rambutnya frustasi, apalagi ini?

Pukul delapan malam, dan Chanyeol yang tampan sudah siap pergi untuk menemui kekasihnya. Ia sudah memikirkan matang-matang untuk meminjam uang pada kekasih cantiknya itu, ia tak peduli jika itu bisa menurunkan harga dirinya, asalkan ia tak diusir dari rumah sewanya.

Dengan santai Chanyeol menapaki jalan aspal yang akan membawa ia ketempat kekasihnya berada, lima puluh meter lagi Chanyeol akan sampai pada rumah yang dituju. Dua puluh meter lagi Chanyeol akan bertatap muka dengan sang kekasih, empat meter lagi memantapkan Chanyeol untuk berbalik pulang. Ia mengepalkankan tangannya dengan kuat hingga buku-buku jarinya memutih. emosinya berada di ubun-ubun, sudah mencapai puncak. Bagaimana tidak, Chanyeol melihat dengan jelas kekasihnya yang terlihat imut itu sedang berciuman dengan seorang pria paruh baya, dan Chanyeol yakin itu bukan ayahnya. Karena seorang ayah tak akan mencium putrinya dengan rakus seperti tadi.

Ia berjalan pulang, kakinya menendang apa saja yang ada di jalanan. Hatinya hancur, pikirannya kalut. Chanyeol benar-benar merasakan frustasi yang sesungguhnya.

"Hyung! Hyung!" Jongin berlari kearahnya, darah segar nampak disekitar pelipis bocah itu. Chanyeol tak bergeming. Ia menatap datar bocah di depannya.

"Lepaskan!" Chanyeol menghentakkan tangan Jongin yang mencengkeram lengannya.

"Hyung... tolong bawa aku pergi!" bocah lelaki itu tak menyerah ia memeluk tubuh besar dihadapannya, melesakkan kepalanya pada perut Chanyeol. Ia berharap hidupnya akan baik-baik saja jika dengan pemuda ini.

"Pergilah! Kau membuat hidupku semakin rumit! Dan aku bukan hyungmu!"

"Hyung..aku mohon" ujar Jongin pelan, ia masih berusaha memohon pada pemuda yang sudah dianggapnya sebagai penyelamat hidupnya. Ia yakin bahwa Chanyeol akan membantunya lagi seperti kemarin-kemarin. Ia percaya bahwa Chanyeol lah yang dapat melindungi dirinya. Chanyeol si raksasa baik hati.

"Pergi!" chanyeol melepas pelukan Jongin, dan melangkah pergi, pikiran pemuda ini benar-benar kacau.

Sepertinya kali ini ia salah karena Chanyeol hyung-nya benar-benar tak peduli. Jongin hanya meringis perih ketika punggung hyung-nya itu mulai berjarak.

"Chanyeol hyung.. gomawo" ucap Jongin dengan terisak. Chanyeol masih bisa mendengarnya dengan samar. Karena malam itu terasa begitu sepi.

Pagi ini Chanyeol berangkat bekerja, ia berharap bisa mendapatkan pinjaman uang dari bos-nya. Baru saja melangkahkan kaki keluar pintu, ia sudah mendapat timpukan koran di kepalanya. Ia menggeram kesal kepada petugas pengantar koran.

Headline koran pagi itu membuat tubuh Chanyeol menegang, suaranya tercekat di tenggorokan, jantungnya seolah berhenti bekerja. Tubuhnya ambruk, sendi-sendinya terasa lumpuh ia terngiang suara bocah semalam.

'_hyung.. hyung!'_

'_tolong bawa aku pergi'_

'_Chanyeol hyung, gomawo'_

_._

_._

_._

**SEOUL, 10 FEBRUARI 2015**

**KIM JONGIN BOCAH BERUSIA DELAPAN TAHUN, DITEMUKAN TEWAS DI JALANAN.**

**END**

Hahaha apa ini :D

Endingnya tijel banget gak sih?

Anyway saya termasuk penggemar Chankai, Hunkai, Kriskai, and everyone with Kai. Ya intinya sih UkeKai hardshipper hehehe

Thanks to:

_Jongin48, afranabilacantik, Guest, , LM90, novisaputri09, k1mut, jonginisa, cute, , ren chan, Kangji, , , babywolf Jonginnie'Kim, Mutiara Park, , BocahLanang, asmayae, M Aldianor, nadiaa, KaiNieris, liaoktaviani, jungdongah, aranesia._

Makasih banyaaak udah sempetin review :*

Buat yang minta sequel cuteness love nanti saya petimbangin ya, mikir dulu hehe

Trus buat yang request kriskai nanti saya usahain ya, atau mungkin mau kasih ide?

Oke, thankyou!

Feedbacknya author gak muluk2 kok, cukup kasih review saja sudah bahagia hehe.

so, wanna give meeh some review? :3

sincerely,

dearkimkai


End file.
